Restoration Soldiers
The soldiers encountered throughout the game. They have many variants, ranging from standard soldiers to heavy soldiers with miniguns and grenades. Since there are many variants and little to write about them, it is easy to combine them into a single page. Standard Soldier (Prologue) These are only encountered during the beginning, and appear to be the same as the regular soldiers, but wearing armor like that of regular modern soldiers, with masks covering their mouths and greenish body armor. They likely wear this to seem like little more than heavily equipped terrorists. They are otherwise the same as the standard variant and never encountered elsewhere. Standard Soldier The most common enemy in the game by far, they use the WSM4001 assault rifle, and wear white and red body armor, covering their entire body. There are two blue lights on their mask, presumably how they see. They are a minor threat in lower difficulties but become very dangerous in higher difficulties. They are sometimes encountered having informal conversations. For example, they are seen at the beginning, talking about the intruder with other soldiers. Pistol Soldier Can be considered the second most common enemy in the game. They wear a uniform resembling a white lab coat and a dark grey helmet with a light blue vertical visor. They are armed with pistols, and they are often seen operating machinery. They are also seen in the cutscenes in Lucius' command room, indicating they are either some sort of low ranking officers or manual labor. While they seem weak, they are actually just as much of a threat, if not more, then the standard soldier, They seem to be more accurate, but this might be because they are often encountered at close range. Their bullets do more individual damage than the standard soldier, and they are quite a threat on higher difficulties. SMG Soldier These soldiers seem to be elite, considering they are rarer than standard soldiers. They are more durable, but their SMG is around as lethal as the standard soldier's assault rifle. They wear black and red armor, with a black helmet and red "eyes". They are generally little more than a different version of the standard soldier, and their stronger armor makes no difference with the Inertial Element and is never really an issue with other weapons. They have no noticeable difference in damage, but it is possible they are supposed to be some sort of CQB variant. Heavy Soldier Minigun wielding soldiers seen many times. They are extremely dangerous, as their minigun deals high damage and they also throw three grenades when the player is in cover. They wear a uniform with black pants, a white shirt, and have a full face mask like other soldiers, but with two rows of white lights. While they are dangerous when first encountered since you will not have any of your fancy gear, like all enemies they are practically useless with late-game gear. Normally, they cannot be meleed, but with the XOS-7 this is possible. Shield Soldier They seem to be a variant of the Heavy Soldier, with the exact same uniform. They wield an invincible riot shield and rocket launcher and will lift their shield and fire, then quickly smack it back down on the ground. There are a few methods to deal with them. The easiest is to just shoot them when they are exposed. You can also pull their shields off with the hook, although you should be wary that this makes them shoot faster. Another way is to shoot their shield with foam, which will make it stick to the ground. (Though it does not last long and they will likely immediately do their firing animation.) Do not try to melee them unless their shield is off, and even then it isn't really worth it. If you get close enough, the shield slamming on the ground does damage and even knocks you back, and it can do the same to grenades. Grenades also bounce off the shield, and it blocks explosions in general. They will also block ground pounds with their shields. Going behind them is ineffective as they can very quickly turn around. It is generally best to just use your gun since the window of time they are exposed can be too short for even missiles to hit at long range. Sitting around and wasting your time trying to fancily take them down is a waste of time because they seem complicated in text, but in reality, they are more like an obstacle that occasionally shoots easily dodgeable projectiles. Hook soldier Elite soldiers wearing Fusion Body Armor and an SCHPA Mask. They are armed with a WSAR60 and a hook shot. They will patrol a small area and when they see Jason, will almost instantly grapple to the ceiling, leaving a grenade behind. They will stay there and fire in bursts before dying. While they seem easy, their armor is around as durable as the heavy soldier's and they deal reasonably high damage. They are especially a problem when supported by other soldiers since they take a while to die, and if you focus on them you will die before you can kill them. Otherwise, they are simply a nuisance. It is hard to kill them before they grapple even with the inertial element since they have an almost unreal reaction time. Don't try to melee them for the same reason, since you will fail and also be caught in the grenade explosion. Like the shield soldier, it is best to just shoot them and not waste time. It should be noted that in addition to being seemingly some sort of elite/special forces, they seem more serious than other soldiers. They patrol a small space and pace back and forth, while other soldiers often hover around, casually walk, or even stand and face one direction. Other soldiers are sometimes are seen having informal conversations, whereas the hook soldiers never talk at all. Ironically, if this is true, they seem badly trained, since they hang in the open, never move from the position they grappled to before, and just sit there shooting. Looking at this, it is hard to see what they would do against regular soldiers. It is possible their tactics are adapted to close quarters spaces, i.e the Complex. Their purpose might be to guard the Complex and/or fight in close quarter combat. Trivia * The soldiers all share the same voice, perhaps because of time constraints or similar issues. * The XOS-1 pilots share the same uniform as the hook soldiers. This could also be attributed to the developers not having time or not feeling like it was worth making a new design. * It is not known how the soldiers see since the "eyeholes" are in odd spots. This might mean they have some sort of system not unlike VR goggles, with cameras feeding video to a screen in front of the soldier's eyes, but it is more likely the game wasn't supposed to be analyzed this way.